ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey Falkenrath
Hailey Falkenrath was the female District Three Tribute in the 24th Hunger Games. Background Hailey lived a normal life in Three with her parents. However, she suffered from bullying at school due to her weak physique and her insecurity about her looks. Games Description Hailey fled the Bloodbath but permitted herself to grab anything that was farther out that the platforms and was on her way. She obtained a rope, a backpack, and a loaf of bread as she swam away, keeping her head under the water as much as possible. She took shelter in the trees, like many of the outlying Tributes. To supplement her supplies, she made a spear and began to fish. Hailey used a fantasy world to cope with the Games, but she never lost sight of reality. When she thought the other Tributes might come near, she rigged up a snare to capture any intruders. She caught Jean Roberts of District Ten. Judging him to be a "huntsman" and therefore dangerous, she threw her spear at him. He threw a knife at her in response, and as she ducked, she lost her balance and toppled fatally off her branch. First Resurrection Games Though she was a loner the first time around, the newly resurrected Hailey joined Ava Hanson's alliance. She was fascinated by her second chance at life and dubbed herself a phoenix. During the Bloodbath, Hailey was separated from her allies. She spent the next few days in the Mayan village trying to make her way back to them without alerting the Careers to her presence. When the Careers ventured into the camazotz's lair and released the monster, Hailey sensed the evil presence in the area and shied away. At the same time, however, a light winked on in the room on top of the pyramid that stood atop the Camazotz's tunnel. Something about it drew Hailey in, and she approached the pyramid. In the room on top of the pyramid, she met her destiny. A beautiful phoenix sat on a golden nest, shimmering and bursting with light. The phoenix reached its wings toward Hailey, and her skin took on its color where it touched her. Hailey felt herself becoming something different and greater as her body disintegrated into life and color, merging with the phoenix until no trace of her old form remained. Placing Credited as 29th Personality Hailey was a quiet and sensitive soul. She was creative and artistic, preferring to draw her own worlds instead of interacting with others in the real one. Even before the Games, she enjoyed fairy tales and pretending she lived in one. In the Arena, Hailey continued this habit, declaring herself to be a forest nymph and those seeking to kill her to be huntsmen. Trivia * META NOTE: Hailey is the only Tribute in my universe who escaped death in the Arena without winning. * The phoenix/Hailey merged creature is kept in a vault with other muttations of interest. The creature transcends human comprehension and is unconcerned with its location. Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Tributes Category:24th Hunger Games